Rance IX: Myth Wars
by Miko 56
Summary: Forces collide, gods fight as well as their children, the question is who will reign supreme?
1. Prologue

"_**Fortune favors the bold" –Virgil 'Aeneid'**_

* * *

Prologue: A War of culture, gods and Demigods

Percy dreamed of a battle, the Camp was burning, all of the campers are running away from an unknown army. Riptide and a katana crossed, he was fighting against a beautiful black haired woman, Chinese or Japanese maybe? Percy wasn't sure, gunfire boomed and then darkness.

Annabeth woke him up; he opened his eyes then felt familiar warmth, he then kisses her good morning "hey" he said as he stood up.

"Bad dream?" Annabeth said as she teasingly pecked him, Percy nodded "yes" as he responded by kissing her back as they're about to lay on the bed Clarisse came rushing through the door of Poseidon Cabin.

"Rachel has a new prophecy!" She frantically said as Annabeth and Percy were busy. "Okay were coming" he said. Clarisse was waiting outside when she suddenly felt danger just then a shuriken flew right in her face, luckily, she was a daughter of Ares and was able to cut the shuriken halfway and it eventually activated the Blessing of Ares and then she threw a spear at the direction of the shuriken.

A raccoon-dog fell on the floor; the creature looked weird for it was wearing dark purple clothing that looked definitely eastern, as Clarisse bent on examining her victim, the sentries are heard shouting.

"We are under attack!" Sentries from the Apollo cabin was now in hysterics, some of them had wounds the size of a pellet and judging from their expressions it hurt like hell. Annabeth and Percy went out of the Poseidon cabin wearing full battle armor. A thousand ships were seen at the sea all ready to land.

Annabeth started to yell orders at campers "Clarisse get the Ares ready and cover the Sentries as they retreat! Butch, Leo! Get the pegasi and the Argo II ready! Take them from the air! Hecate Cabin contact New Rome! Piper contact Thalia!" Annabeth looked for Chiron but he was nowhere to be found. From the distant strawberry farm, a very loud cry was heard, it came from a giant raccoon dog with an army of possibly a thousand.

Other campers are now on the fray ready to meet the invaders "Phalanx!" Annabeth yelled as spears bristled and shouts from the campers began to echo her orders "get the Apollo ready!" She yelled.

On the banks of Long Island a ship landed as the Ares prepared themselves the hatch doors opened and to their surprise a horde of Chicken horses started to charge at them in full force, leading them was a bald commander in full eastern armor, he was yelling orders at a man who was pretty huge that two Chicken horses are carrying him. The battle started by Clarisse who was shouting orders "Phalanx! Spread!" The Ares cabin started to recover from the shock then followed her orders

Arrows rained down on the army of raccoon dogs, the Phalanx worked like it did during the Second Titan war, Annabeth look at Percy and as he was about to smile he was attacked by a raccoon dog, he looked plain but his skills are equal to Percy, Annabeth realized that Percy was very tired, since he was swinging his sword in the air, with full force she threw her knife and it shot right through the neck of the raccoon dog "Tokugawa Banzai!" The raccoon dog shouted as he died.

The Phalanx almost destroyed raccoon dog army and it resulted to a mass retreat of the raccoon dogs, suddenly Annabeth saw the Ares cabin being pushed back by a peculiar cavalry army, "Apollo positions!" bows locked on the chicken cavalry but before Annabeth can sound the order to fire an unexpected rain of arrows came upon them.

A man ordering to continuously fire a volley of them, Annabeth look at the campers then at Percy "shields up! Brace yourselves!" Suddenly the arrows stopped firing. Before they knew it the cavalry was on full charge, the Phalanx of the Ares and the other campers was scattered.

"Sound the retreat!" She shouted as campers began tuck tail and run, the Apollo cabin covered them as a very huge shadow pass through the sky it then threw jars of Greek fire on the pursuing invaders burning them all.

* * *

Jason received the message of the Greek Demigods, they wish to help but they are now busy, a longship with a scary serpenthead landed on the bay of the Tiber river, songs with a scary tune are heard, beat of drums terrorized the whole populace, good thing the legion is ready, Jason ordered the new augur, Virgil, to send a message to the Greeks that they couldn't help them.

An army of bear skinned warriors rushed out of the longship, a surprised legionnaire was killed, his head was beheaded by one who removed the bear head hood then stared directly to Jason. The warrior acknowledged him with.

As they are running towards the Pomerian line. Reyna soared with Scipio the Pegasus "Pila!" Pilums poised for fire Jason look at her then at the invaders "Pare!" javelins soared in deadly precision at the bear skinned warriors all most of them are skewered and should have died at normal circumstances but then stood up all grinning wickedly and even some of them pulled javelin then was yelling insults, two or three of them hit to the head and fell to the ground dead, legionnaires backed away in fear but Jason glared at them.

"Stay in formation!" He yelled as the legion tensed then relaxed, he pointed his sword at the berserkers then yelled "charge!" They all advanced in a straight motion, the berserkers seemed to like the idea as they yell on each other then started to greet the Romans with their axes.

"More enemy infantry coming to the field of Mars!" Reyna yelled at Jason but she was thrown to the air by a griffon so he flew to the air then caught Reyna, they both landed on the ground but then was surrounded by a thousand enemy infantry soldiers all of them wore chainmail and helmets most of them had horns while others had huge horse mane on them all of them sang songs so terrifying that it chilled Jason's bones.

"TO VALHALLA!" All of them shouted as they charge through them Jason and Reyna raise their swords then began to slew the first warrior to come towards them. Lightning and thunder cackled as it sailed in the position of the legionnaires located in Pomerian line a berserker who once look at Jason jumped at the center of the legionnaires then landed in front of him.

Electricity also blared from Jason's as he meet the attack of the berserker, axe and gladius crossed as they look at each other, the berserker released a force that threw Jason in the air "JASON!" Reyna cried as she was knocked from the ground by a horned-helmet warrior, she kick him in the crotch then pulled a knife then landed it on his neck she stood up then was surprised that a new set of Longships have sailed on the Tiber river she whistled then her pegasus landed in front of her.

She soared high for the Romans to see her she took all her will to say one last word before she is captured by the griffon riders "ROMANS! RETREAT!".

Jason punched the berserker in the jaw knocking him out, before the warriors could attack him he flew, he was in the sky and he saw the legion retreating taking whatever was left in the city, children, old men and those who can still fight. New Rome was burning.

Jason landed on a fountain, a griffon crashed towards him, Reyna was on the ground with a gladius in hand. A tall woman her neck bleeding screamed and then exploded in a blinding light with a wave of force following through that pushed both of them away, around them statues crashing and torches being thrown around, axes and swords crossed as he and Reyna took each others hands then flew away.

Frank and Hazel mustered on what remained on the Fifth and Fourth Cohort they saw the tall women ravaging the countryside all of them fierce and beautiful they fell from griffons then landed on the tortoise formation making craters of bodies and then slaying two or three of them then jumping back to their steeds all screaming wildly.

Julia's party are the first ones to recognize that New Rome wont survived, with the last of the Second Cohort, the Auxiliary cohorts and some of the Citizens they all fled to the mountains, wails and cries are heard as they never look back from the city that is burning.

From the slopes of Mt. Diablo lay the Argo II and the Greek demigods, both greet each other, friends and lovers embraced each other like there is no tomorrow, leaders from both sides gathered inside the Argo II with questions, Rachel stood up her eyes bright green, Romans and Greeks knew that it was a new divine prophecy.

_The Northern gods are now brewing_

_To the East their gods are waking_

_The south is summoning their gods for the new stirring_

_The western gods unprepared shall be the first one to fall_

_All godly Children shall fight for the supremacy of all_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Paybacks and Backpays

Sadie saw a vision from the Duat, Horus and the other gods are preparing to go to war, she returned her vision to the human world then saw the magicians that have gathered around the world, all except the Antarctica, the maximum prison reserved for rogue magicians. Ten thousand in total, Sadie observed some of them are young while others too old, Carter called all of them here because they are now preparing for a war that will affect the world.

"It is time to recover what we had lost! It is time to balance the scales! It is time to wreck vengeance against the Greeks and Romans! Prepare your _was _and your _shabti _figurines The House of life is going to war" cries are heard as Sadie again looked into the Duat, all the gods have rejoiced at what Horus had said (since the Duat and the human world are both affected by gods and humans) she stared at Walt then look into Duat Anubis was there looking at her sadly.

All magicians had worn traditional Egyptian war outfit, breastplate, loincloth and a pair greaves, definitely they are prepared to go to war a chariot was being prepared, it looked golden and definitely badass because two white horses are being strapped on it "okay why are we riding a chariot?" Sadie said as Amos the chief lector and Carter rode it "well brother dear I'll be with the infantry and I wont be riding that thing" Carter smiled.

"See you Sadie and if we lose take the rest of the magicians back to the first nome"Carter said, Sadie nodded then Carter, Amos and half of the magicians marched to Manhattan, Sadie and what remained here began to say and hug their goodbyes and then returned to the Brooklyn House.

The Egyptians arrived at Manhattan, they were divided into Three groups the first one arrived at Williamsburg bridge, the second at Brooklyn while the Third at the Manhattan Bridge, Carter led the third group, while Amos led the first and second as they marched they noticed that the whole people are asleep.

"What is going on here?" Amos observed the whole place, cars placed like barricades and every windows are open, before one magician could react an arrow stuck between his chest and lay dead "in contact with enemy!" One of the magicians yelled as he chanted in Egyptian but was stopped by a javelin there was a flash of silver as magicians tried to hit their invisible enemy.

Carter was grazed by a javelin he pulled it out then threw it back at its owner "_Tas!" _he yelled as ribbons flew in his staff it dragged only a helmet and was cut off when he was shot by an arrow on the arm. "Hunters!" A voice yelled, Amos shivered in fear as he saw sixteen women lined on a barricade of cars all aimed at them "take cover!" Amos yelled as he channeled the power of Set, a huge red avatar grew and with great control he released a line of red lightning at the defenders.

It was no use the defenders just dodged the explosions caused by the Set avatar later on the avatar was shot down by a teenager woman who wore silver moon bracelets and had copper hair, her form shimmered and it showed an angry fully grown woman shooting arrows in deadly precision with her where young women also young and angry "fall back!" Amos yelled as he and Set where being brought down by the archers. On the Williamsburg bridge the magicians are completely obliterated by a Roman legion, they are being surgically cut down by warriors with them was a man with an armor and full Roman toga was yelling orders at his troops.

"Pila!" The man yelled as javelins bristled "Pare!" it rained down on the Egyptians in the Manhattan bridge and before they can charge, Carter gathered all his force then raise his staff "Ha'di!" He brought it down in the ground, the bridge collapsed making a scale of Red armor drowning in the east river.

* * *

Mars observed the chaos of the battle, Artemis herself took care of the other two groups and it wont be long till the next group will come and fight there armies "Lord Mars the Egyptian are now regrouping in the first avenue in Brooklyn should we chase them before they can make an another attack?" one of his attendants said, Mars shook his head "they wont be attacking anymore Pallas make sure that we clean up this mess before Morpheus breaks his spell" Pallas bowed then started yelling orders at the other legionnaires.

"Legio Ultor clear out!" Mars cried as he and his band began to march back to the Empire state building, Artemis watched the legion march out, she look at her Hunters all wounded by the huge avatar that the Egyptians summoned, three of them died, Sarah Oak, Tara and Tanya, all of them are grievously wounded so she had no choice but to allow her hunters to euthanize them. "Thalia" the hunters went near her then bowed.

"My lady what are your orders?" She asked as Artemis look at the direction of Long Island then into Thalia's eyes "the Hunters are given a new mission issued by the gods themselves you will attack Camp Half-blood which is captured by those who came from the east, the Easterners have made a foothold there and you must stop them before they can advance any further and also it might give the Greeks a chance to recover it call the campers in the Argo II and tell what the gods had ordered" Thalia knelt "understood".

Thalia and the hunters positioned themselves at the camp border, three guards at the front of the border and ten to the Half-blood hill, she decided to knock some of them out and kill the ten before they can sound the alarm, it was night, the moon was shining high, a sign that Artemis is going to give them victory, if Nike agrees, Thalia thought as she and the hunters strangled the first group of guard and then proceeded in shooting down the sentries at Half-blood hill.

Annabeth scanned the whole strawberry farm, they all crawled on it ignoring the stench of corpses with her is Percy who charged on the barricade that the Japanese setup, the Dionysus cabin began to use their powers at the guards knocking them all unconscious and tying them down with vines, the Romans are placed on the Farm road, the highly rigged war machines are waiting for a signal and they'll have there fun.

"Percy I want you to rush to the arena and signal the Romans and if you see any sentry kill them before they can sound the alarm" Annabeth ordered, Percy look at her then kissed her, believing that it will be the last, she saw him disappearing in the darkness.

Percy cut down a sentry who was foolish to sleep naked and far away from his weapon, with him was a naiad who was also sleeping soundly and it wasn't long until she woke up, shrieked then puffed out in a green smoke, the man woke up to find his partner wasn't around when Percy rush to him he tried to make a sound but he knocked him down then stabbed him to the heart. Jason saw the signal he raise his hands then signalled the whole legion to advance the Hunters had recovered the Big house and the Cabins, they'll just have to charge at the Amphitheater and be done with it.

Annabeth's forces had pushed back the Japanese to the bay, caught by surprise the Easterners had no chance to fight back "fall back!" Samurais move back revealing a man who wore full plate armor and was grinning at her "get the women and kill the others!" He yell at his warriors as they began to charge at them.

Annabeth glared at the man, in full rage she ordered her men to advance in Phalanx formation, the battle had been bloody as Samurais and Hoplites push, stab and slash at each other in advancing motion, she saw some of the Japanese running away from some army, the Romans had succeeded in breaking through the Climbing wall, she saw Reyna slashing her gladius and yelling at her troops to march forward and then the second group of Romans arrived Jason with Thalia's group charged spread out then kicked the raccoon dog guards.

* * *

Rance observed the battlefield, he saw the blonde girl killing two or three of his warriors, he look around then saw another two ladies, the other one looked like Agireda while the other was a punk Rocker, he put a hand on his chin then raise his hand.

A ship pass over them "ボレー!" A group of archers sprang up, bows raise and before they could react arrows flew and then the battle was all mayhem "push them back!" Masagata cried as he and Baba Shouen began to ride their Tebarasakis, the Tokugawa and Takeda clan fought in a new vigor when the first of the enemy troops began to fall back, Ieyasu and Hattori Hanz led their warrior and footsoldier units against a Roman cohort.

"Sound the Retreat!" Rance heard the blonde girl yelling, horns are being sounded as Tanegashima's muskets trained their barrels on their archers "火災!" There was a loud boom and the enemy archers began to fall back.

There are three prisoners taken by the Uesugi and Oda clan, Rance saw the punk rocker, one of the archers and Agireda's look-alike "now what am I going to do with you three?" Rance put a hand on his chin and then he pointed a finger at the archer "Sill I'm going to fuck her!" His slave began to wobble nervously "Rance what is it?!" Rance punch her on the head "Baka!" He look at the archer who began to stand up.

"I wont let myself be desecrated by the likes of you!" Before Rance can stop her the girl popped something in her mouth, a few seconds later the girl was dead "shame..." Rance look at the two women who shivered in fear "now I suppose Agireda's look-alike is first".

Happily Rance toss Reyna on the portable bed, before she can react, Rance push his hyper weapon on her mouth, forcing it length down to her throat "feels good right?" Rance panted as he shove it in her, a few minutes, Reyna's mouth bubbled with Rance's imperial juice.

"My mother Bellona will punish yo-!" Reyna's screams where covered by a masking tape, Rance lifted her legs up and without Reyna's agreement, Rance thrust himself inside her cunt "how do you like it now!" Rance said as he slap Reyna's buttocks all the while fucking her "Hmm! Hmm!" Reyna was now moaning or groaning in pain or in ecstasy, blood seeped in between her thighs as Rance fuck her furiously.

"Uwahh! I'm going to cum!" Rance said as he grab Reyna's butt then release it inside her, Rance let out her legs then examined his handiwork "I might have gone too far...anyway time for the punk rocker!" smiling to himself he went to the tent where Thalia was tied and helpless.

* * *

**Author's note: I have returned!**

**well because my brother changed my password in websites where I write I decided to let someone hack in it just to recover my accounts now about the Rance story I just wanted to ruin everyone's childhood by letting the ero-hero fuck everyone from PJO, Kane Chronicles or in the Norse mythology!**

**Now tell me who do you want Rance to fuck!**

**Miko 56**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Council of gods

It was a rare sight for the bartender, he saw a group of people going inside of his bar, there were thirteen of them all looked like Hollywood stars, men and women all talking and laughing, their smiles are like those you see in a movie.

"Excuse me if you may reserve seats for about….how many is it brother?" the man in a white collared suit said.

One man who wore an Italian suit and whose eyes were sea green said "forty!" The man brightened then handed the bartender a wad of cash.

"A table for forty" he said as he gave the bartender an electrifying smile.

"A table for forty it is!" The bartender said as he went through the door then put in the whole building is reserved.

"Hades have you contacted your son yet?" Hera said as she smiled at Aphrodite then sighed.

"No I did not he seems to be busy working with the attendants of Mars in defending Manhattan" Hades ordered a beer which the bartender excitedly served to him.

"The Japanese had arrived!" Hermes cried, all of the Greek gods went on full alert as the first god entered.

Tall and radiant she was considered to be the holiest of all gods in Japan, Amaterasu-O-mikami entered the restaurant, with her is Susanowo her brother who looked pretty less civilized with his fur coat, next came Raijin the thunder god, he wore a traditional Japanese tunic and was whispering with Ame-no-Uzume.

Aphrodite flirted with Bishamonten who was then being glared at by Hephaestus, _Try it, _his eyes seem to say as Bishamonten gulped then stopped talking to Aphrodite.

"So where are the Northern gods?" Susanowo asked his English deep with Eastern accent.

Zeus smiled at Susanowo then answered "the Northern gods will arrive after the Egyptians do" and as he said it the Egyptians had arrived.

All in their mortal hosts, the Egyptian gods outshone the Greeks and the Japanese gods, all of them looked actors and actresses of a movie and seemed to look down on the Greeks.

"The Northern gods followed us on their limo they should be arriving now" Thoth said as he glared on Hermes who smirked at him.

The Northern gods came, Odin, Thor and Tyr entered, Odin encompasses the two for on his side are two ravens all whispering to him. Thor wasn't anything bulky or large as the legends tells, he was muscled and on his hand was a hammer like staff, Tyr was being followed by a wolf, who seemed to be talking to him in grunts and howls.

Another set of Nordic gods came; Freyr, Frigga and Freya came in all of them beautiful and enigmatic.

Zeus seeing that all of the gods had gathered coughed at the bickering and talking gods then raise a glass of wine.

"Let us all come into order" He said as the tables were being set, the gods sat all of them stared suspiciously at each other.

"During the last god war we almost destroyed the entire world and our children are also affected so I asked of you all-" there was a cough, it was Set who began to stand.

"Apparently Zeus we Egyptians don't have children we have magicians or host-!" Set was cut off by gods who glared at him

"As I say!" Zeus banged the table so hard "Our actions affect the mortal world too much that we decided to propose a law" there was constant muttering among the Japanese.

Hermes then leaned on Apollo then whispered "can you translate what they are saying?" Apollo then leaned his ear to hear what they are saying.

"They said if they approve of the law, it will be the end of their children's front" and then Bishamonten stood up.

"What's this law anyway?" He asked as Ares turned into Mars.

"Why do you care?" Mars said as he pulled his sword, there was a sound of sheathing blades as Japanese and Greek gods pointed there blades at each other.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Amaterasu and Zeus stomped their staffs that all of the gods weapons went down.

"I agree with Zeus let our children or our host decide their fate we won't meddle in their affairs or grant them favors that can help them win this war" she look at Zeus who bowed.

"I assume that you've been planning this from the start?" Amaterasu asked, Zeus nodded then looked at the gods.

"Do all of you agree on this?" All the gods began to stand up then swore their promises.

"Let the feast begin!" Zeus said, Dionysus snapped his fingers and dishes began to appear.


End file.
